We Are Oddix
by spkdog
Summary: Carla has loved the Winx Club since she was young, and now she has the chance to actually be an Alfea student herself. But her first year isn't quite what she expected. With a cold minded fairy of rainbows, a princess who wants to be unpopular, a Red Fountain gay couple, a movie star married to the princess, a witch who hates being a witch, and fairies as enemies. This will be odd.
1. Move-In Day pt1

**Chapter 1 – Move-In Day pt.1**

This was the most exciting bus ride Carla had ever been on. She was on her way to Alfea College for Fairies, were she would attend as a first year student.

Carla was a young eighteen year old girl fresh out of high school with very short pale blond hair that was parted to the right and flared out a bit at the top of her neck, which was as long as it went to. She had brown eyes behind a pair of glasses with large thick black frames. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with a purple butterfly on the center, light cyan denim capris, and white tennis shoes.

She was on the bus with her best friend Lae, who was on route to Red Fountain. He had light brown hair, pale light yellow eyes, and the muscular build typical of a Red Fountain student. He wore an ocean blue shirt with green around the edges of the short sleeves, yellow around the edge of the V-neck, and purple around the bottom hem; grey pants; and basic black/white sneakers.

Both were from Earth. In fact, they had only just learned a few months previous that the magic even existed. Carla had been a fan of the Winx Club TV show since she was a young girl, and one day discovered she had the ability to turn into characters from the show. The power developed, allowing her to transform into anyone, fictional or otherwise. The Winx Girls themselves had made an appearance telling her that she would to this because the was the fairy of metamorphosis, a legendary power that allowed her to become other people. They also explained that their Earth cartoon show was just another way to get people to believe in fairies, although she was the only one it worked on.*

She and Lae had been outcasts on Earth. People didn't like Carla because of her dorky obsession with Winx. People didn't like Lae because the small town they were from didn't approve of his homosexuality. But they were sure that things would be different at their new schools.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Carla exclaimed as she looked out the window. "I'm actually going to be an Alfea student! I might actually get some female friends!"

"I can tell that's what you're going for," Lae said, alluding to her slightly more feminine outfit which was not quite in her normal fashion style. "Don't worry, how could anyone not like you?"

"Ask our fellow Earthlings," Carla replied.

"But you've seen the cartoon," Lae pointed out. "Our fellow students here in the magic dimension can't be nearly as shallow or closed-minded as the people of Earth. I myself am looking forward to making friends who don't care about my sexual preferences."

"I'm just so nervous and excited at the same time," Carla said.

"Nervousited?" Lae asked jokingly.

"I'm serious," Carla laughed it off. "I know it'll be better than Earth, but that doesn't stop me from having worries or anxieties. Fear is directly associated with the unknown."

It was Lae's turn to laugh. "Carla, you are the biggest Winx fangirl I have ever met, how could there be any unknown about this with you?"

"You have a point there, I guess," Carla responded slowly, still worrying about what may or may not happen.

The bus finally pulled to a stop at the Red Fountain exist. "This is where I get off," said Lae. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it," Carla replied.

Lae stepped off the bus. Red Fountain was quite an amazing sight. There were a bunch of other first years, and some upperclassmen who were either helping out the first years or goofing off. It didn't take long for Lae to end up in a group of second years. They were talking and laughing and having a good time. Until...

"Hey, my little sister's starting at Alfea this year," one said.

"Maybe our own little first year friend will get it on with her," another one nudged Lae.

"Yeah, don't even think about it," said the first.

"You don't have to worry about me," Lae assured. "I don't like girls."

The atmosphere suddenly got sharper and much less welcoming. "You mean you... like dudes? As in, gay?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem, is it?"

Apparently, it was. The boys he was hanging out with quickly scattered. And of course, word spreads quickly, and soon the whole school knew that Lae was a homo to stay away from. His roommate was already requesting a switch, and he hadn't even met him yet.

Lae sat back in his dorm, stared at the ceiling, and sighed. "Just like on Earth..." he realized. He could only hope Carla was having a better move-in day than he was.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Carla was amazed at the sight of the tall majestic towers of Alfea real-life in-person. It was a sight she'd only ever dreamed about, and now she was actually here. She saw all the other beautiful fairies walking in, and it was pretty intimidating.

"Hi I'm Erin!" Huge eyes, hyperactive voice. Carla jumped back in surprise. This girl was wearing industrial goggles that made her green eyes look freakishly huge. She had quite literally just popped up into Carla's face.

"Don't startle me like that!" Carla said. But the girl had already gone off to introduce herself in the same obnoxious way to another fairy.

Carla turned to continue into the building, when she bumped into a fairy with curly auburn hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were pinned straight around her sky blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that down to mid-thigh length. It was so detailed and elegant, Carla was sure that this must be a princess.

"I'm so sorry!" Carla apologized.

"It's ok," the girl replied. "I'm Sasha, Fairy of Sunbursts, and..." she paused a moment, "the princess of Orminia."

"Wow, this is my first time meeting a real princess other than the Winx girls!" Carla marveled. "My name is Carla. I'm the Fairy of Metamorphosis, and I'm a commoner from Earth."

"Metamorphosis? Earth?" Sasha questioned.

"Yeah, that's me," Carla replied nervously. This was so awkward. It was her first time introducing herself to someone outside her own realm, and it only just occurred to her how weird it would sound to say she was an Earth fairy. It was already common knowledge that Roxy was the only Earth fairy other than the ones trapped away on Tir Nan Og, until the Winx stepped in, anyway. So how was she an Earth fairy? And a legendary metamorphosis fairy at that? She would have to ask the Winx later.

"That's interesting," Sasha said, although she didn't sound very interested. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around..." She walked away after that.

Carla hoped that meeting other students would go more smoothly. However, as she walked into the building and through the hallways, she saw cliques already forming. Preppy girls banding together, and Carla was invisible. Even if she tried to introduce herself, it seemed that other fairies were to engrossed in their own little conversations to take notice. "Just like on Earth..." she sighed,

She continued navigating through the building as best she could until she located the dorm with her name on it. "Carla of Earth" it said. The other part of the door said "Aura of Oppositus". Now Carla was curious. Oppositus was one of her favorite Realms in the show. Opposites existing in perfect harmony, it was a capital idea.

She went into the room to find that what must have been Aura was already in there. She had black hair that reached passed her shoulders with long bangs parted to the right and pale red eyes. She was wearing a black T-shit that had a white outline of Rainbow Dash's head from the cartoon _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ complete with colored male on it as well as the words "20% cooler", dark blue skinny jeans, and blue and black sneakers. She had large headphones and her eyes were closed as she sat on her bed and leaned against the wall.

"Hi, my name is Carla," Carla said meekly. Aura, however, could not hear or see her with her headphones on.

Carla sighed and moved to the only open bed which was hers by default and began unpacking. She was almost done setting up and personalizing her space by the time Aura noticed her. "Hey," she greeted nonchalantly.

Carla turned around quickly. "Hello. My name is Carla, I'm the Fairy of Metamorphosis, and I'm from Earth." She had gone through this a couple of times in her head so she would sound more composed. It didn't work, she still felt nervous and rushed.

"Whatever," Aura replied.

Carla was confused by Aura's cold attitude. Alfea fairies weren't generally like that, as far as she could tell. She decided to press Aura further. "And your name is...?"

"Didn't you read the door?" Aura pointed toward the door's location.

"Well, yes, but aren't you going to tell me anything about yourself?" Carla asked.

"Hmph, I wanted to go to Beta Academy," Aura complained. "That's where all the badass fairies go. But the only way my parents would pay my tuition is if I cam to stupid Alfea. I didn't get any options from any other school in the Magic Dimension! Can you believe that? It's because my parents rigged it that way. So I'm stuck here with all the girly preppy fairies."

Carla was shocked, to say the least. "Isn't Alfea the most prestigious school in the Magic Dimension? Shouldn't you feel honored to be here?"

"Would you believe that before the Winx went to school here, it was just like any other college?" Aura asked. "After the Winx graduated, parents got this idea that Alfea makes modern legends like the Winx. That's why it's so popular. But really, it's no different from any other school. Other than the fact that every girl here has the same personality type, so matter how much they deny it."

All the same personality type? Now that had to be a stretch. Although, now that she thought about it, even if the other students had different interests, they still all acted pretty much the same. Except for Aura and herself.

"Alright, Carla, you want me to talk about myself? Fine. You know my name and realm from the door. I just gave you my spiel about how I don't want to be here, and don't seem completely disgusted by me, so you can't be that bad. I am the fairy of rainbows. Now before you get confused, remember that I'm from the realm of opposites."

Carla was initially confused, but that did make sense. A negative fairy with a cheery power from Oppositus. That worked, somehow. There was something about Aura that she liked. Yeah, she was pretty different, but at least she noticed Carla.

"Do you think that we could maybe be friends?" Carla asked.

"You don't have friends, do you," It was definitely more statement than question, like Aura already knew Carla's social history.

"Well, I have one friend at Red Fountain," Carla answered.

"We can hang out together during classes and meetings and stuff; we'll discuss the friendship label later," Aura decided.

"That's fair," Carla agreed.

"Hey, can you believe there's some chick running around with giants eyes yelling her name at people and running off?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, that happened to me on my way in," Carla responded.

"She was the first fairy to check in this morning, and I think her plan was to introduce herself to every girl on campus," Aura explained, a hint of a laugh in her voice. "I don't remember her actual name, but she's definitely earned her nickname – mole."

"Because a mole would need to magnify their eyes that much to see?" Carla guessed.

"That, and they pop up out of the ground," Aura added.

"But aren't moles Earth creatures?" Carla asked.

"Oh please, moles are all over the place!" Aura said. "You have much to learn, Earth-girl."

The two girls continued chatting throughout the afternoon here and there, stopping occasionally for this and that. Soon there would be the dance for new students, then classes would start. This year certainly wouldn't be average, but at least it would be interesting.

**End of Chapter 1**

* - In the marked paragraph I have completely summarized my story More Than A TV Show. It's Carla's background story about how she got her powers and stuff. If you haven't read it and don't want to be bothered, you don't have to. I think I summarized it pretty well. If you haven't read it and are interested, it's only ten chapters long and most chapters are around 500 words. It's really short.

A/N: So! Carla's and Lae's move-in days didn't go quite as expected. This is not your average Winx story, I will tell you that right out of the gate. I like to consider myself a Winx rebel, I do things differently than in the show, as you may have been able to tell already. Leave a review if you want, run away screaming if you want. The choice is yours.


	2. Move-In Day pt2

**Chapter 2 – Move-In Day pt.2**

_The realm was in poverty – everywhere but in the palace of the royal family. The people were constantly beaten and abused by the authorities. The king and the queen only cared about themselves, and thought of their people as expendable. They kept the status of their realm a secret. No one else was aware of what was happening. But it was tragic._

_Little Sasha hid in the back room, per her father's instructions. But the angry voices drew her out. She peaked around the corner and watched in terror as the soldiers beat her father._

"_I'm sorry I don't have your money!" her father apologized urgently._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it," one of the soldiers replied. They continued to beat him._

_One of the soldiers turned and saw Sasha hiding in the doorway. "Take the girl as compensation!" he ordered. On command, a soldier ran to Sasha and grabbed her._

"_Daddy!" she cried._

"_Sasha! No please, take anything but her!" he begged._

"_Rules are rules," said the soldier._

"_What are you going to do with her?" he asked._

"_She'll most likely be enrolled in the academy and be trained like us," the soldier answered._

"_But I don't want to be mean!" little Sasha cried out. "Save me, Daddy!"_

_Her father picked himself up and ran at the soldier holding his precious daughter. The other few soldiers tried to stop him, but to no avail. One cannot get between a loving father and his only child. He kicked the soldier and pulled Sasha out of his grip. He took her to the door and set her down outside._

"_Sweetheart, it's time, you know where to go," he told her._

"_But I don't want to leave you," she replied sadly._

"_I don't want to be away from you either, but I need you to be safe," he said. "Now go."_

After that little scene, Sasha had gone to a secret underground child-caring facility. She stayed there until she had a chance to be smuggled out of the realm. She was twelve when she finally escaped. She lied about her age in order to find work. A couple of years went by, and finally she ended up here – Alfea College.

It was an opportunity that no girl from Orminia could ever hope to have. And she was determined to make it count. All she ever wanted to be was a royal, a princess. A gracious ruler who could save her realm from it's current state. She was at Alfea to become a real, strong fairy. Then the plan was to overthrow the cruel rulers of her realm.

She moved through the courtyard. She was nervous. She didn't belong among all these well-off care-free fairies. In her mild distraction, she found herself bumping into another fairy.

"I'm so sorry!" the fairy apologized. She was a dorky-looking fairy with very short blond hair, brown eyes, and big black glasses.

"It's ok," Sasha replied. This would be her first chance at introducing herself to one of the "normal" fairies. She had to do her best to make it sound like she belonged there. "I'm the Fairy of Sunbursts, and..." she paused a moment as a thought occurred to her. She could theoretically begin living her dreams now. No one knew anything about the royal family from her realm. She had saved up for weeks to buy the detailed blue dress she was wearing, hoping that it would allow her fit in with the other fairies. But this kind of dress would be easy for a princess to buy and wear around casually. Perhaps, could she pass herself as a princess? It was worth a shot. "the princess of Orminia."

Sasha watched as the dorky fairy's eyes grew wide. "Wow, this is my first time meeting a real princess other than the Winx girls! My name is Carla. I'm the Fairy of Metamorphosis, and I'm a commoner from Earth."

"Metamorphosis? Earth?" Sasha questioned. She had heard of those powers a couple of times before, but in all honesty she had never heard of the realm Earth.

"Yeah, that's me," Carla replied nervously.

"That's interesting," Sasha said, trying to hide all actual interest from her voice. She really didn't know how to respond, she wasn't good with people. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around..."

She walked away, feeling really awkward. It was so difficult, having a normal conversation. She really wasn't used to it. On Orminia, they had to be very careful of what they said, because communications were monitored by the government. One wrong word and you could be executed. After she escaped the realm, she was too focused on trying to provide for herself and didn't get the chance to talk much.

She found her dorm room and stepped inside. All the lights were closed and the windows were covered. "So you think you can be a princess," came a female voice. A single light shone, revealing a girl with dark pale brown skin, purple hair with sky blue and light pink streaks pulled into swirly pigtails, and grey eyes. She was wearing a ruffled blue mini skirt with stars on it, a tan spaghetti-strap top, a midriff unbuttoned indigo blazer, and black strapped heals.

"I know a real princess when I see one," she said. "My name is Siberia. I'm a noblewoman from the realm of Arachnia. I'm the Fairy of Monsters. Since I knew my roommate was going to be a 'Sasha of Orminia', I had one of my monsters keep an eye on you."

"That's kinda creepy," said Sasha.

"You told that Carla girl that you were a princess, but as nobility, I can spot a real princess anywhere," Siberia explained. "You are by no means a princess."

Sasha faced the ground sadly. She guessed she should've known that she wouldn't be able to keep up that kind of charade for very long.

"But I'm going to help you," Siberia said, much to Sasha's surprise. "I also long to be the ruler of my realm. I feel that the royal family of Arachnia is unfit to rule. If anything should happen to them, my family would step in. If you and I work together, we may be able to unlock a power that would give us the ability to overthrow the rulers of our realms."

"You mean like, a new fairy form?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Siberia confirmed. "I'll help show you the proper ways of royalty, and use my own good name to promote you as a princess. We'll start by ruling this school, then Magix, then our own realms, then maybe even the entire Magic Dimension!"

"Are you sure that's possible?" Sasha asked. This roommate of hers sure had some high goals, but Sasha had to admit that they did sound tempting.

"Anything is possible!" Siberia exclaimed. "I've already done some of the research, all I need is a good partner. That's why I was watching you, to see if we could do this together. And I definitely think you have potential. Are you in?"

Sasha had to think about it. Yes, she did want to overthrow the rulers of her realm, and she didn't mind helping Siberia take over her realm, as well. But the entire Magic Dimension? That was a stretch. Although she wouldn't mind ruling over that many people... It would be easier to spread her ideals if she had everyone under her grasp.

"Yes, I'm in," she answered. "Let's do this."

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
